1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to books or albums such as albums for displaying photographs, and more particularly to hinges or bindings for such albums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Books or albums, especially photograph albums, usually include a hinge system for binding the pages or leafs together with the cover in such a manner as to allow the pages or leafs to be assembled in any desired order and connected together in a hinge assembly. The hinge system should allow the pages or leafs to be securely held in place within the album, but should also allow the leafs to be easily assembled in any desirable order. In addition, the hinge system should allow the album to have a variable number of leafs, so that the album can be assembled with the desired number of leafs to fit particular needs.
Various hinge systems have been proposed for photograph albums. Examples of prior hinge systems for photograph albums are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 683,853, issued to Forbes; 2,850,294, issued to Ortis et al.; 3,461,585, issued to Roberts; 4,294,029, issued to Holson; and 4,601,489, issued to Stancato.
One conventional type of hinge system is the loose-leaf type binding in which the leafs are held in the album cover by binding posts, rings or other similar mechanical devices.
In another type of prior art hinge system, each of the album leafs have wires or posts projecting from each end of the inner edge. These wires fit within grooves in the album cover to hold the pages in place. However, these wires are difficult to insert and even more difficult to remove in the event that it is necessary to remove them. Furthermore, the construction of the album leafs requires that the wires be securely incorporated into the album leaf, and this results in a relatively expensive leaf construction.
Another system includes plastic hinge members formed at the inner edge of each album leaf. These hinge members interenegage to form a hinge system. However, this hinge system is relatively expensive to manufacture due to the numerous individual plastic members that must be made, and it is somewhat difficult to install. In addition, the plastic hinge devices may be relatively unreliable, and the hinges often become disengaged causing the pages of the album to fall out. Furthermore, the plastic members present a relatively unattractive appearance along the spine of the album which detracts from their desirability.